


Waste of Time

by TheSikorsky



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSikorsky/pseuds/TheSikorsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters comforts Kyle after an argument with Stan; some feelings come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shensei/gifts).



> This is a quick drabble I wrote for my friend jewbiie, since this is one of her favourite ships! I've never written SP ships before, but this was pretty fun.

"I can't believe him! Who does he think he is? What, he's just going to hang out with Kenny from now on? Who does that leave me with? Cartman? This is bullshit!"

Kyle had been pacing up and down Butters's bedroom, ranting and raving, ever since his argument with Stan. They argued a lot, but it somehow seemed a lot more serious this time. Butters had no idea what they'd fought over, but he was always ready to help out a friend - as long as his parents didn't hear Kyle swearing so much and ground him, that is.

"I-I'll always be your friend, Kyle..." the blonde piped up quietly, but he flinched a little when Kyle aggressively turned to face him. A moment later, Kyle seemed to remember himself, and his expression softened.

"... Yeah. I know that. Er, thank you... Butters." Kyle attempted a weak smile, but it gave out too soon. Butters appreciated the sentiment nonetheless, and beamed back.

"Why, Stan doesn't know what he's missing! Would you like some cocoa?" Butters was completely oblivious to the face Kyle made at such an old-fashioned word.

"Uh, sure..."

The pair made their way downstairs to the remarkably well-organised pantry. The blonde fetched the hot chocolate powder and a couple of tall mugs, and put the kettle on.

"I-if you want something to eat I'll have to ask my dad," he offered apologetically.

"Butters..." Kyle sounded exasperated, much to Butters's dismay.

"Did I do something wrong? Aw gee, I'm not cool enough for you to hang out with, am I?"

"How are you so nice all the time? Even when we're dicks to you, you've always got our backs. You're such a good friend, sometimes I think I din't deserve you at all."

"... Huh?"

"I'm a horrible person, Butters, why do you waste your time on me?"

"W-well I-I don't think it's a waste of time at all!" Butters affirmed with surprising assurance. He stood up to pour the water, but it made it seem like he was just especially adament. "You're smart and funny, and you always try to stand up for what you believe in. I feel honoured to be your friend, Kyle! I always feel a little better when I'm around you, like you inspire me to be a better person, or something like that." His heart was racing - that was the closest he'd come to ever telling the Jew how much he meant to him. He still struggled to understand his feelings properly, and he still hadn't figured out how to get exa tly how he felt across, but this was a surprisingly good start. Kyle looked utterly stunned.

"Butters, that's... That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Ever. Did you really mean all that?"

"Well, of course I do! It wouldn't do no good saying it otherwise, would it?"

"I guess not... Hey, Butters?"

"What is it?"

"I... I really like being around you too."

"R-really? Do you... Do you wanna hang out some time?"

"That sounds great. "

Butters could have sworn he saw a faint blush on Kyle's cheeks, as he handed him his hot chocolate. Their hands touched, and Butters jumped in surprise, spilling the drink all over himself.

"AAARGH!!"


End file.
